¿Soy un RRB? ¿Soy una PPG?, ¡Vaya confusión!
by darkprincessakane
Summary: Un experimento, una pelea, la fusión de estos:¿Por qué tienes tu mi cuerpo?, así es, los Rowdyruff boys intercambiaron su cuerpo con su contricante de la Powerpuff Girls, ahora deberan adaptarse a sus cuerpos temporales hasta que lo resuelvan.Dejen review
1. ¡Estupido experimento!

**¿Soy un RRB? ¿Soy una PPG?, ¡Vaya confusión!**

**Capitulo 1. ¡Estupido experimento!**

* * *

Tubos de ensayo y mecheros, sustancias de extraña procedencia y viscosa apariencia, algunos microscopios y uno que otro telescopio, todo perfectamente limpio y ordenado en el laboratorio del prestigioso Profesor Utonio.

-Mmm… ¡Interesante teoría!, según estos cromosomas pude haber creado chicos en vez de chicas a la minima falla de ingredientes, o quizás hasta pudieron ser un par de chicos y una chica, ¿o dos chicas y un chico?-El Prof. Utonio no se había despegado del microscopio toda la mañana, estaba observando los genes que determinan el sexo de un niño, descubrió que si hubiera agregado algún elemento masculino junto con dos femeninos, se obtendría un par de chicas y un chico, o viceversa.-¿Qué pasaría si vuelvo a hacer la formula de la niñita perfecta y agrego tres ingredientes femeninos junto con tres masculinos?-Se sostuvo la barbilla unos segundos reflexionándolo y finalmente se decidió a intentarlo.

* * *

-¡Con un demonio Butch!-Grito fuera de si una chica de quince años, de hermoso cuerpo, cabello azabache hasta los hombros y grandes ojos verdes, mientras esquivaba un gran camión que iba en dirección hacía su cabeza.-¡¿No puedes dejar de ser un inepto por un día en la vida?-reclamo Bellota

-¡Púdrete verdecita!, ¡Para que lo sepas yo puedo ser tan inepto como se me de mi regalada gana y a la hora que quiera!-Grito Butch cruzándose de brazos, cerro los ojos y alzo la cara con una sonrisa de orgullo, la cual se esfumo al analizar las palabras de su contraparte.- ¡Yo no soy ningún inepto INEPTA!

-Digas lo que digas no va a cambiar el hecho de que eres un inepto.-Dijo Bellota mientras trataba de propinarle unos cuantos golpes.

-¡Butch, deja de babosear y pelea, digas lo que digas todos sabemos que eres un inepto!-Grito a su hermano un atractivo pelirrojo de aproximadamente dieciséis o diecisiete años, finalmente ignoro a los verdes y concentro su atención en su oponente.-¿Es todo lo que tienes malvavisco?, vamos, pelea enserio.

-¡Soy Bombón, no malvavisco!, y no me digas que hacer, yo peleo como quiero, además te estoy dando ventaja, si no puedes vencerme ahora, ¿qué te hace pensar que lo lograras cuando aumente mi poder?-Dijo unas hermosa oji-rosa apenas un año menor que su contrincante, mientras lanzaba una esfera de poder que mando a Brick directo al suelo.

-¡Maldita oxigenada, quédate quieta para que pueda acabar contigo de una buena vez!-Dijo enojado Boomer mientras trataba de golpear a Burbuja, pero esta se movía muy rápido mientras le sacaba la lengua.

- No me atrapas, no me atrapas, eres un bobito muy bonito.-Tarareaba inocente y coquetamente Burbuja mientras se agarraba tiernamente sus coletas de caballo . A pesar de tener quince años seguía llevando el mismo peinado solo que ahora más largo.

-¡Chicas acabemos con ellos de una vez, formación 65-43-62!-Grito Bombón a sus hermanas, se reunieron en un punto y cuando sus contrarios venían directo a atacarlas, les tomaron de los pies giraron varias veces sobre sus talones y cuando iban a soltarlos los chicos las atraparon de los cabellos, por la sorpresa les soltaron yéndose de corbata con los muchachos hacía el firmamento por la intensidad del ataque. Al estar mareados por tantas vueltas no percibieron que se habían abrazado cada quien con su oponente y que iban a aterrizar justo en….¡La residencia Utonio!

* * *

-Ahora solo falta una gota del químico X y…-El profesor Utonio detuvo la preparación de su caldera al escuchar un agudo sonido que provenía de la atmosfera, parecía un avión a pique….un jet a pique….¡POWERPUFF GIRLS Y ROWDYRUFF BOYS A PIQUE! ¡SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA!

* * *

El profesor Utonio abrió poco a poco los ojos, lo primero que contemplo fue el cielo azul, o había muerto o bien, el impacto de la caída de los súper poderosos había destruido el techo hasta llegar al sótano, ¿el sótano?, ¡SU EXPERIMENTO!, si una persona normal hubiera caído en la caldera no sucedería nada puesto que todavía no agregaba la sustancia X, pero los chicos y las chicas ya tenían esa sustancia en su ADN, rogó al cielo para que no sucediera lo que suponía y poco a poco se enderezo para voltear a su derecha y contemplar lo siguiente:

Todo el contenido del caldero había volado por los aires y empapo a Burbuja que estaba abrazada a Boomer, otro tanto cayó sobre Butch quien estaba acostado sobre Bellota y otra parte se quedo dentro del caldero, pero justo ahí se dio un chapuzón Brick al momento de caer, (seguro por eso voló el resto del contenido), aunque solo cabía su trasero adentro y el resto de su cuerpo estaba afuera, en sus piernas estaba sentada Bombón que descansaba su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo, ambos estaban igual de mojados.

Después de unos minutos Bombón empezó a volver en si.

-Mmm… ¿Pero que paso?, me duele mucho mi cabeza.-Bombón se lleva las manos a la cabeza pero noto que esta estaba cubierta, se toco la espalda y se espanto al ver que su largo cabello no estaba, seguía conservando un flequillo pero de atrás estaba corto, se palpo el pecho para comprobar que estaba…. ¿plana?, ¿Cómo era posible? De sus hermanas ella tenía los mejores atributos femeninos, pero al estremecerse sintió algo que le rozaba las piernas, se movió lentamente y al darse cuenta que era verdad lo que estaba pensando abrió los ojos espantada, ¿o debería decir espantado?-¿Qué rayos…?.-Se detuvo al darse cuenta que su voz estaba grave y se le hacía conocida, muy conocida. Un quejido le hizo voltear hacía su izquierda, y hasta ese momento percibió que alguien estaba sentado sobre ella, ¡ESE ALGUIEN ERA ELLA!

-¡Me duele demasiado!-Gruño Brick quien acababa de despertar, pero al sonar su voz tan aguda abrió los ojos como platos, no, como charolas, se encontró con una mirada rojiza, que lo veía fijamente.

-Hola, ¿Brick?-Dijo Bombón un tanto asustada, si ella estaba en el cuerpo de Brick lo más probable era que Brick estuviese en el suyo.

-Bombón….-Susurro nervioso para luego palparse por todos lados incrédulo.

-¡Oye, no toques mi cuerpo!-Grito indignada Bombón logrando despertar a todos.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntaron al unísono Butch y Bellota para voltearse a ver con los ojos entrecerrados, los cuales abrieron enseguida al contemplarse.

Butch se que perplejo, no podía creerlo… ¡El chico de enfrente era guapísimo! ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo gay?, pero que ojazos tenía, aunque se le hacían muy familiares, ¿Dónde los había visto? ¿Dónde?, pero claro en su espejo cada mañana, que alivio no era gay solo narcisista y…¿QUÉEEEEEE?

-Mi cuerpo, ¿Por qué no estoy en mi cuerpo?-Grito mientras se jalaba los cabellos.

-¡Oye ese es mi cabello!-Dijo enojada Bellota

Mientras tanto los rubios no estaban mejor, ya que al descubrir la verdad:

-¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!-Decía Boomer mientras estrellaba una y otra vez su cabeza, o más bien la cabeza de Burbuja contra el suelo.

-Deja de hacer eso no quiero chichones por tu culpa.-Lloriqueaba Burbuja.

El profesor que había presenciado todo sorprendido decidió hablar.

-Chicos, creo que a habido un pequeño imperfecto, tal vez me tomo un mes o dos arreglar esto…

-¿Quéeeeee?-Gritaron todos al unísono.

-Sí, mientras se deberán adaptar a su cuerpo temporal…

Continuara…


	2. ¡Sobrevivamos a la pesadilla!: Parte 1,

**¿Soy un RRB? ¿Soy una PPG?, ¡Vaya confusión!**

**Capitulo 2. ¡Sobrevivamos a la pesadilla!: Parte 1, Invitados indeseables.**

-Sí, mientras se deberán adaptar a su cuerpo temporal y tratar de llevarse bien por lo menos un poco si no quieren sufrir un daño físico, emocional o psicológico.-Dijo el profesor Utonio preocupado por la cara de estupefactos que portaban todos.

-Pe-pe-pero profesor, ¿qué pasara con Saltadilla, con la escuela, con nuestra identidad?, ¡¿QUÉ PASARA CON NUESTRA VIDA?-Grito exasperada y confundida la chica de rosa.

-Tranquilízate Bombón, veras que Brick hará un buen trabajo combatiendo el crimen, manteniendo tus buenas notas escolares y preservando la integridad y nobleza de una superpoderosa, tan solo imagínalo y te sentirás mucho mejor.-Dijo el profesor Utonio con una sonrisa de optimismo mientras observaba como Bombón comenzaba a imaginar todo lo que le había planteado anteriormente..

-¡Aaaaaahhhh, púdrete maldito malandro, barbaján, pelafustán, cromañón, incivilizado, desvergonzado, prangano incompetente, rufián, patán, cretino, TE ODIO!-Gritaba histéricamente Bombón mientras le propinaba repetidos golpes a Brick con un caldero. Tal parece que no le agrado imaginar de que forma Brick manejaría su vida; en lugar de defender a la ciudad… promovería el crimen, en vez de mantener buenas notas en el colegio… repetiría grado, y para colmo, su identidad terminaría en el fango.

-¡¿Que pasa contigo niña tonta? No llevamos ni una hora en diferentes cuerpos y ya casi me matas, además recuerda que en cuanto más me maltrates, maltratas más tu propio cuerpo.-Dijo Brick enojado mientras se sobaba insistentemente la cabeza.

-¡Aaaaaahhhh, por tu culpa le pegue a mi cuerpo original, eres un idiota, baboso, soberano mequetrefe, ignorante…!-Siguió Bombón con su larga lista de insultos mientras golpeaba a Brick con una escoba.

-Bueno mientras que los rojitos siguen peleando, termínenos de explicar que haremos para sobrevivir a esta pesadilla.-Dijo Bellota impaciente.

-Chicos, por lo que acabo de ver con Bombón y Brick, deberán estar juntos constantemente para no modificar ante los ojos de la sociedad la personalidad de cada uno, así que los chicos se quedaran a vivir temporalmente aquí y también tendrán que ir a la escuela…

-¡¿Cómo que a la escuela?-Interrumpió Boomer al profesor.

-Sí Boomer, ese basurero donde van los tontos disque a convertirse en profesionistas, pero te aseguro que solo asisten a calentar la banca, como en el caso de las supertontas, ¿verdad verdecita?-Dijo Butch en pose arrogante mientras veía de reojo a Bellota.

-¡Claro que no payaso, pero que puedes saber tu de un centro de enseñanza, si eres un vil vago!-Contesto Bellota.

-Chicos, chicas, por favor.-Intentaba tranquilizar Burbuja a todos los presentes.-Debemos conservar la calma y mantenernos en orden.

-Burbuja tiene razón, no debemos perder la compostura por tonterías.-Dijo Bombón, quien por fin había dejado de golpear a Brick, pero al ver que este se sobaba el trasero le propino un golpe más.-Eso fue por pervertido.

-Bien chicas que tal si le enseñan la casa a los muchachos, y como ya cada una tiene su propio cuarto, pueden acondicionarlo para que los chicos tengan donde dormir.-Dijo el profesor mientras comenzaba a limpiar.

-Bueno Brick, este es mi cuarto, supongo que no te molestara dormir en el suelo.-Dijo Bombón mientras le extendía una almohada y una manta al peli-rojo.

-Oye, yo soy la chica aquí, quizás no mentalmente, pero sí físicamente, así que muestra un poco de caballerosidad y ve a dormir al suelo Bombón.- Dijo Brick con una sonrisa de lado mientras se acostaba en la cama.

-¡¿Qué?, eres un desvergonzado, además yo si soy la chica aquí y siempre lo seré aunque este en el cuerpo de un elefante, así que quítate de mi cama.-Dijo Bombón acostándose en la cama y empujando a Brick.

-¡Yo soy mujer!

-¡No, yo soy mujer!

-¡No, yo!

-¡Yo!

-¡Yo!

-¡Yo!

-¡Yo!

-¡Tu!

-¡Tu abuela!

-¿Ah?, eres un tonto, ¿Qué tiene que ver mi abuela aquí?

-No lo se, pero lo que si se, es que yo soy la chica.

-¡Ay, por favor Brick!

-Claro que si, entonces porque tengo esto.-Dijo Brick agarrándose los senos.

-¡Depravado, degenerado, pervertido…!-Dijo Bombón agarrando a lamparazos a su opuesto.

Continuara...

Bueno que tal me salió, esta fue la parte 1, en la parte 2, conocerán como instalan a sus invitados Burbuja y Bellota, como se reconciliaron a Bombón y Brick y como resolverán un pequeño problemita: Ammm… ¿Cómo voy al baño?

Saludos y dejen sus reviews.

Sig. Capítulo:** Capitulo 2. ¡Sobrevivamos a la pesadilla!: Parte 2, Ammm… ¿Cómo voy al baño?**


	3. ¡Sobrevivamos a la pesadilla!: Parte 2,

**¿Soy un RRB? ¿Soy una PPG?, ¡Vaya confusión!**

**Capitulo 2. ¡Sobrevivamos a la pesadilla!: Parte 2, Ammm… ¿Cómo voy al baño?**

* * *

En el cuarto de los "rojitos" las cosas se habían calmado un poco, acordando dormir ambos en la misma cama usando cojines como barrera. Había sido un día muy cansado y lleno de sorpresas por lo que dormían profundamente, todo iba bien hasta que Brick se comenzó a mover de un lado a otro, tirando todas las cobijas y almohadas sin encontrar acomodo, y pateando más de una vez a Bombón.

-Auch… Auchh, ¿Qué pasa?-Se despertó Bombón para encontrar a Brick durmiendo encima de ella.-¡Assshh!, ¡Incluso dormido es un latoso!-Se quejo la pelirroja, o mejor dicho el pelirrojo, mientras se quitaba a Brick de encima y lo rodaba a un lado, el chico ni se inmutaba, seguía en "el país de los sueños".

-Ahora si, ¡a dormir!-Bombón se volvió a acomodar en su lado de la cama, pero cuando estaba a punto de caer dormida, "alguien" le arrebato la almohada en la que estaba recostada. Volteo furiosa para encontrar a Brick babeando la almohada que le acababa de quitar y descubrir que todas las sabanas, cobijas y cojines estaban regados en el suelo.

-¡No es posible!, se mueve como una lombriz y no me dejo ni una sola almohada para acostarme.-La chica le trato de quitar la almohada "sobreviviente", pero finalmente se rindió y haciéndose bolita intento volver a conciliar el sueño, lo cual no logro ya que su antiguo cuerpo estaba una vez más sobre ella.

-¡Ya es suficiente!-Chillo exasperada mientras empujaba fuertemente a Brick a un lado, este rodó unas cuantas veces hasta finalmente caerse de la cama, la joven se asusto y se asomo a ver si estaba bien pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que seguía durmiendo.

-Bueno, esta mejor así, buenas noches Brick.-Dijo Bombón con una gran sonrisa ya que por fin podría descansar, pero de inmediato se decepciono cuando Brick, quien seguía dormido en el suelo, comenzó a jalar el colchón de un lado a otro.-¡Ahhhh, no puede ser!

* * *

Los "verdecitos" no estaban mejor, ya que Butch roncaba escandalosamente no dejando dormir a Bellota ni siquiera un poco, y en ocasiones abrazandola fuertemente, esta solo lo contemplaba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, más de una vez había pensado en asfixiarlo con una almohada, pero descarto el pensamiento ya que no quería asesinar a su propio cuerpo después de todo.

-Hrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmm…zzzzz…hrrrmmm…zzz…HRRRMMMM…zzz.-Roncaba ruidosamente Butch, parecía querer que toda Saltadilla lo escuchase.

-Si este tonto entrara en una competencia de ronquidos contra osos, el ganaría sin duda.-Refunfuñaba enojada Bellota, era realmente perturbador ver a su propio cuerpo roncar como oso, era tan… desagradable, bueno, todos los seres humanos roncan, algunos leve otros muy fuerte, pero Butch… ¡Era algo increible! Despues de todo la idea de asfixiar a su propio cuerpo no parecía tan descabellada.

Se acerco suavemente al chico y dandole suaves palmaditas en la espalda le dijo al oido:

-¡Hay Butch! Si supieras como compadezco a la pobre infeliz que se casara algun día contigo.

* * *

Los "azulitos" en cambio estaban en completa paz y armonía, Boomer dormía tranquilamente desde un par de horas atrás, y Burbuja estaba despierta contemplándolo, bueno… contemplando su cuerpo original. Todo estaba excelente hasta que Boomer comenzó a hablar dormido.

-Hrrrmm…Mojo Jojo huele a simio…-Pronunciaba Boormer con dificultad entre leves ronquidos y suspiros.

-Ji ji ji, es un amor…-Burbuja solo le miraba con ternura y se reía quedamente.

-Hrrrmmm…Butch es niña…parece niña…lo odio …-Proseguía con sus enunciados incoherentes.

-Ji ji ji

-Hrrrmmm…Me gusta el trasero de Burbuja…que ahora es mi trasero…esta buena…

-Ji ji ji…¡¿Qué?-Interrumpió sus risas Burbuja.-¡Tonto Boomer!-Y se dio la vuelta para tratar de dormir y poder ignorar los pervertidos comentarios que Boomer hacía su hermoso trasero, las perfectas caderas de Bellota, y las esculturales piernas de Bombón.-¡Hombres!

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se podía contemplar a tres ojerosos "chicos" sentados a la mesa, y a tres escandalosas "chicas" corriendo por todos lados.

-Brick se mueve mucho.-Hablo una somnolienta Bombón.

-Butch ronca como animal.-Se justifico Bellota.

-Boomer habla dormido.-Bostezo Burbuja.

-¡El desayuno esta listo!, les hice hot cakes, jugo de naranja y pan tostado, ahora me voy debo volver al laboratorio a buscar la cura.-Decía el profesor mientras servía los platillos para posteriormente retirarse a trabajar. Los Rowdy llegaron corriendo al escuchar la palabra "desayuno", para comenzar a comer y beber salvajemente, las chicas también comenzaron a desayunar pero de la manera civilizada. En eso estaban cuando de repente todos se quedaron quietos y sonrojados al máximo, al parecer beber tanto jugo les había hecho efecto, y así estuvieron en total silencio unos minutos hasta que Butch formulo la temida pregunta de la que todos ansiaban respuesta.

-Ammm… ¿Cómo voy al baño?

Silencio total…

-Yo también quiero ir.-Dijo una apenada Bellota.

-Y yo pero me da mucha vergüenza.-Confeso sonrojada Burbuja.

-Pero debemos aprender a adaptarnos pues también debemos bañarnos…-Intentaba razonar Bombón.

-Yo opina que nos expliquemos por parejas, ya que al fin y al cabo estamos en los cuerpos de nuestros contrapartes.-Trago saliva Brick.

-Bueno, ¿puedo ir primero?, ya que me urge, enserio me urge…-Suplica Boomer.

-Bien que primero vayan Boomer y Burbuja.-Esta vez Butch no quería ser el primero en algo, por supuesto que no.

* * *

Ya enfrente del baño Boomer y Burbuja se miraron mutuamente y tragando saliva decidieron entrar.

-Yo primero, por favor, ya no me aguanto.-Pidió un sonrojado Boomer mientras daba saltitos y juntaba exageradamente las piernas.

-Esta bien, pero debo cubrirte los ojos para que no mires.-Dijo Burbuja mientras amarraba una pañoleta sobre los que solían ser sus ojos.-Solo siéntate y haz lo que debes hacer.

Para Boomer la cosa resulto ser fácil pues solo se trataba de sentarse y hacer…¡Lo que se debe hacer!, pero para Burbuja todo resultaba más difícil, se amarro la pañoleta en los ojos para no ver nada y comenzó a seguir las instrucciones que le dictaba Boomer, pero cuando apenas había tocado el cierre de la cremallera… cayo totalmente desmayada...

**Continuara...**

**¿Qué les parecio?, no me enfoque tanto acerco de lo de ir al baño, puesto que tenía que explicar como pasaron la noche, pero bueno ya estamos llegando a lo mejor para los chicos y lo peor para las chicas, ¿Qué pasara con Burbuja?, ¿Podra ir al baño?, ¿Y Bombón y Bellota?, ¿Cómo se aprovecharan de la situacion los pervertidos de Butch y Brick?, ¿Surgira el romance?**

**Siguiente capitulo:¡Yo me visto como quiero!nnnn**


	4. ¡Yo me visto como yo quiero!

**Bueno, aquí yo de nuevo, ojala les guste :D**

**¿Soy un RRB? ¿Soy una PPG?, ¡Vaya confusión!**

**Capitulo 3. ¡Yo me visto como yo quiero!**

* * *

Cuando recobro el conocimiento trato de recordar como fue que termino inconsciente, y cuando los recuerdos volvieron a ella sus mejillas ardieron al imaginar los burlones ojos de su contra parte, ¡Dios!, si apenas había rozado la cremallera del pantalón, ¿Cómo pudo desmayarse?, seguro que Boomer pensaría que ella es una mojigata, abrió los ojos poco a poco y contrario a su suposición, ahí estaba "la rubia", observando con preocupación y sin un rastro de burla en sus ojos, entonces Burbuja cayo en cuenta de que se encontraba recostada en las rodillas del chico, más bien en sus propias rodillas.

-¿Qué te sucedió?, ¿Estas bien?-Preguntó ansioso Boomer, mientras ayudaba a su contra parte a incorporarse.

-Si, solo fue un leve mareo, pero ya estoy bien.-Sonrio agradecida Burbuja, pero entonces se percato que la preocupada expresión de Boomer, se transformo en una burlona y pervertida, después de todo su suposición no estaba del todo errada.

-Si claro, es eso o "alguien", se impresiono con mis dotes masculinos.-Dijo Boomer mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba en la pared, Burbuja estaba lista para replicar si no es porque los desgarradores gritos que provenían de afuera la interrumpieron.

-¡Por favor ya no puedo más, tengo que sacarlaaaaaaa, apresurense!-Gritaba Butch llorando exageradamente, mientras arañaba la puerta.

-¡Oyeme, vas a tener que pagar un buen ebanista que repare los daños a la puerta si no paras!-Se escucho la voz de Bellota, seguida de un coscorrón y un "Auch"proveniente de Butch.

Burbuja suspiro mientras se colocaba frente al excusado, en un impulso de valor se bajo el cierre y parte de los calzoncillos, pero cuando estaba lista para agarrar "aquello", los nervios volvieron, sus ojos se comenzaron a tornar vidriosos y comenzó a emitir pequeños y cómicos pucheros. Boomer suspiro fastidiado y le acerco un par de toallas desechables que ella contemplo con extrañeza.

-Usalas para no tocarlo directamente, ¡Pero vamos! ¡Rápido!, que si Butch se orina en la alfombra tu la lavaras.-Le aclaro también un tanto nervioso, realmente nunca creyó que la primera vez que una chica tocara esa parte de su anatomía fuera precisamente la ppg azul, y mucho menos creyó no poder sentir el contacto, ¡Que decepción!, el sonido de agua cayendo le distrajo y decidió enfocar toda su atención en los lindos jaboncitos de diferentes formas y colores que reposaban en el lavamanos, había un corazoncito, una conchita de mar, un barquito, una estre...¡Splash!, y no terminó de observar cuando un gran chorro de orina dio de lleno en su cara.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!, fue sin querer te lo juro.-Pedía perdón Burbuja mientras trataba de limpiar su rostro original con papel higiénico, ¡Cielos santo!, eso de orinar como hombre si que era todo un arte. Boomer solo la miro furibundo, con un tic en el ojo derecho y haciendo rechinar sus dientes.

-¡Ohhh, pero no te preocupes Burbuja!, déjame ayudarte.-Dijo ironicamente Boomer mientras tomaba el destapador de excusados y lo apuntaba a la cabeza de su contra parte, tomo un gran impulso y lo lanzó, pero no contaba con que Burbuja se agacharía y la puerta sería abierta por un molesto Butch que enserio debía ir al baño.

-¡Dejenme entrar de una maldi...!-Y el mediano de los rowdy terminó tirado en el suelo, con un destapador de excusados graciosamente pegado a su cabeza y para colmo de males, la alfombra que estaba abajo de el se comenzó a empapar al igual que los pantaloncillos femeninos que portaba el que alguna vez fue el autentico cuerpo de Bellota.

Y hablando de Bellota... ahí estaba ella mirando estupefacta como Butch se había hecho sin querer en la alfombra, a su mente vino el recuerdo de cuando en su niñez, Mojo Jojo derramaba agua en la cama de ella y sus hermanas, para hacerlas creer que fue alguna y estuvieran desconcentradas, y ciertamente funciono, pues se mortificó realmente al pensar que podía haber la posibilidad de que ella hubiera mojado la cama, y eso que contaba con cinco añitos. Pero ahora ahí estaba Butch, portando el cuerpo, ¡Su cuerpo!, propio de una adolescente de quince abriles, y "mojando" la alfombra. Esta situación si que es perturbadora.

-¡¿Qué rayos?!-Preguntarón ambos líderes al unisono, que venían bajando las escaleras. Butch que salió del shock les miró fijamente, buscando algún signo de ansiedad por ir al baño, pero la única diferencia que vio fue una marca roja en la mejilla de la pelirroja.

-¿Acaso ya fueron al baño?-Prenguntó sin darle importancia a"su gracia" y tratando de quitarse el destapador de la cabeza.

-Si, fuimos al baño de arriba, aunque trate de tomarlo con la mayor madurez posible, hubo uno que otro percance con tu hermanito.-Volteó Bombon molesta hacía la pelirroja que sonreía nerviosamente y mostraba un bonito y merecido bofetón, ciertamente golpear su propio cuerpo no era algo muy lógico, pero el estúpido de Brick se había pasado de la raya al tratar de mirar con todo descaro su zona intima, menos mal que ella lo impidió, total la bofetada le dolería a el, y estaba segura que para cuando regresara a su cuerpo el moretón ya habría desaparecido.

* * *

Después de haber satisfacido sus necesidades fundamentales y de haber superado unos cuantos traumas, decidieron vestirse correctamente para salir al exterior.

-¡Oye malvavisco, piensas apresurarte ya me harté de esperarte!-Se quejo Brick por décima vez, recostado en la cama.

-Espera ya casi termino...-Se escuchó desde el armario.-¡Listo!-La puerta del armario se abrió mostrando a un atractivo pelirrojo, que portaba un pantalón bien planchado color beige, unos brillantes zapatos cafés, una impecable camisa color rosa y sobre esta un chaleco de rombos color café con vino, sus cabellos fueron aplacados con gel formando un perfecto copete y ni rastro de la gorra roja.

-¿Pero qué?, ¿Qué le hiciste a mi aspecto?-Se levanto apresuradamente de la cama, para contemplar al "nuevo" Brick.-Parezco un nerd, me veo patético, ni de broma saldrás a la calle así.-Grito enojado.

-Por favooor, ni que tu te hubieras vestido muy decentemente, no se como tengo prendas así en mi armario, ademas acostumbrate a mirarme, o más bien a mirarte de ahora adelante así, pues la ropa que encargue al profesor mientras que estamos en esta situación es toda de este estilo.-Y fue su ultima palabra, que se creía el mequetrefe este, después de como se vistió. Pues la linda pelirroja, portaba un pantalón de mezclilla roto de las rodillas y los muslos, unos cómodos y gastados converse rojos con agujetas negras, una ajustada camiseta de tirantes roja y una pequeña chaqueta de cuero que le llegaba abajo de los senos, y para colmo el muy... tarado se había negado a usar un brassier. Los largos cabellos estaban desordenados y el rostro sin un poco de maquillaje.

Frustrada se asomo a la ventana, y en el jardín vio a su hermanita Burbuja ¿o sera hermanito?, bueno en fin, ahí estaba ella, con una mascara de gas puesta, cortesía del profesor Utonio, y tallando con fuerza la alfombra que mojo Butch, después de todo Boomer se lo había advertido...

Este mes iba a ser enserio muy, pero muuuuuuy largoooo...

* * *

**Lo sientoooooo... me retrase mucho, pero vengo dispuesta a ponerme al corriente, finalizar algunos fanfics y crear otros, ojala les guste este capi, quizás suba otro en una semana o dos, depende de como acomode mi tiempo, pues todavía falta conocer los "fabulosos" atuendos de los demás chicos.**


End file.
